Seleat Noutlite
'Seleat 'Sal' Noutlite '''was introduced in 2015 as an all-around character, as the son of Aung from the Burmese fairytale ''The Four Puppets. He loves to perform his destiny because of the great journey he would experience, so when he heard of the conflict, he was initially confused as he thought everyone wanted to do their destiny. He doesn't mind eventually though and is just glad that everyone could do what they like to make them happy, so he would call himself a Neutral student. He is autistic which means his behaviours would confuse some people at worst, but he has enough self-esteem to see it as a part of him he likes, although he tries his best to not appear rude. He is good-moraled and opinionated yet he would need a say or two from his few friends and family to see if something was acceptable to them. Character Personality He is usually a compassionate yet forceful boy. His friends and family can rely on him with keeping secrets and keeping company. The boy has good intentions when helping the people in his circles, but most times he comes out a little rude or patronising. He is observant of his surroundings, rather liking to quietly contemplate than become active. Seleat is very dependent on privacy. However, Seleat can be very direct and passionate whether he designs his buildings or talking about his beliefs, story and close relations. At times, he is often introspective, usually laughing at funny memories, or cringing at awkward ones. Like his dad, he is willing to do what it takes to achieve his dreams - albeit with apprehension to get out of his comfort zone and fear of confrontation. He is also not ashamed for asking help from anybody, even when he doesn't like the person himself - since he struggles with his autistic behaviours at times. Appearance Seleat's stature is tall and average-built with a short neck and relatively small feet. He has a double chin, a small straight mouth and big green eyes. His straight, chin-length hair is brown-orange with black lowlights near the tips. He also has a light brown complexion. His everyday wear has a green button-up t-shirt with indian banyan tree and bamboo motifs. Seleat wears ripped grey jeans and brown bamboo sandals. He usually wears his tiger-patterned medical chewing bracelet and a small yet sturdy faux leather builder's belt. Interests and Hobbies One thing he enjoys a lot from his story is constructing buildings. He can be usually found drawing in his architect sketchbook - even in Biology and Geology classes, as well as observing and measuring different rooms in great detail. As a hobby, he collects small natural objects like leaves and dirt and put them into labelled jars on his dorm desk. He likes to research his collections and write his observations which would help him in his destiny. Sometimes, he likes to take many photographs of his hikes in the Enchanted Forest with the camera he got on his 13th birthday. Seleat also developed a love of 60's - 90's music like Whittle songs. During weekends, he likes to meditate in the morning to try to relax himself in a stressful environment, sometimes doing yoga with Ya Chi and Songket. Fairytale - The Four Puppets Main Article - The Four Puppets ''by Aaron Shepard, ''The Four Puppets from Douban How Does Seleat Fit in Here? In order to keep their fairytale going, after Happily Ever After each Aung was supposed to retire the merchant trade, moving to the countryside and becoming a puppet-maker within an indefinite amount of time of the heir's birth. However, Mr. Aung Noutlite (sort of) rebelled by continuing to run his trading company Noutlite Tradings behind the scenes along with his 'replacement'. Also, they remain (discreetly) living in high-class yet somehow appearing humble and traditional. Nonetheless, they want to continue their fairytale by sending their child to Aung's older brother who crafts and farms. There Seleat practiced his religion, and developed interest in nature and buildings. He also kept secret that his real dad still worked in trading because of 'moral reasons'. Relationships Family Respectively, he's the son of Aung and the old merchant's daughter Mala. Because of his parents' busy lifestyles and dedication to their story, Seleat was given away to his uncle's farm. His uncle was a primary understanding father figure in his childhood, although he sometimes visit his parents. In a way, there has been a wall between them - as Seleat felt abandoned by them, and that he would never be like them because of his awkward relation with their lifestyle. Aung is somewhat embarrassed and frustrated by his son's autism, while Mala encourages him as a fellow autistic. At the end of the day, they are proud of him following his heart, like his ancestors. As of yet, he has a professional relationship with his father's puppets. Friends Despite his habits, he can be eager to find a few friends, starting with his roommate Ya Chi. They may fight like typical roommates do, but they stay close with schoolwork and music. Ever since he and Cedar met outside of Woodshop class, they become creative partners for passing The Arts as well as sharing drawings and paintings. He also awes Eerie Eyes for being his Yaksha in his life, though he admires her imaginative fiction and intelligence. Enemies He especially despises bullies, so he just avoids any potential 'mean-looking' person such as Oscar Conrad Joure. Pet Seleat, due to living in a small household, imagined himself a pet chinthe - a South East Asian creature which guards pagodas and temples - named Temple Granite. He sometimes talks to it when he needs to release an idea or just when he's lonely. He, of course, only has Temple in his room and during Lunch. Not many people know about the creature. Especially because his previous roommate Rainn Hua had painted the pet, so it does exists - but on walls. Romance Since he considers following his destiny such as having a relationship with the merchant's daughter, he doesn't feel like being in the dating scene. However, he is also interested in Asuka Suzume, a quiet yet headstrong individual such as himself. Notes & Trivia * The author got the name from Google Translate (because she doesn't know Burmese, please don't blame; help) - sel eat noutlite is Burmese for 'follower of virtue' because it shows his role in his destiny to learn to be good. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Checker's Book